Betrayed
by Darks Light
Summary: YaoiSlash Claude had always been happy with miguel then one night he witnesses something that leaves him out in the rain with no where to go & noone to turn to Claude x Miguel... Claude x ?...Chapter 9
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't not own beyblade…

**Betrayed  
By Darks Light**

It was dark and footsteps echoed off the stairwell as he climbed the stairs until he reached the landing his apartment was located on. He paused mid step as the lights in the hallway flickered; a storm was brewing. Reaching the door to his apartment he shared with Miguel, he opened it gently and quietly walked out into the small lounge room slightly surprised not to see blonde boy here; he had left their training session some thirty minuets before… something about a headache.

Claude looked around the small apartment he shared with his boyfriend Miguel, it was empty and dark, and the only light was the lights from the street outside and the occasional lightning flash from the night sky. He went to find a light switch but the sound of voices stopped him in his tracks. He turned around and listened before quietly making his way down the hall that led to his and Miguel's bedroom. He paused and looked at the small stream of light escaped from the room through the slightly ajar door as the voices continued, trying to catch what they were saying but the voices were muffled.

He crept closer even though something deep inside him told him he mightn't want to know who was in there with Miguel.  
His Miguel.  
Anxious.  
The need to know eating away at him…  
He quietly crept closer to the door and peered through the gap…  
He quickly covered his mouth with his hand.  
Silence.  
Then snippets of whispered convocation…

Candles cast scattered warm shadows over a dark scene, flickering in the breeze that comes in through the slightly open window. Yet he couldn't look away.  
Shock.  
Pale hands trailing along Miguel's bare back…  
Fearful.  
Hands that were not his.  
Devastation.  
Arms wrapping possessively around his lover, red-orange hair mixing with Miguel's blonde.  
Despair.  
Familiar emerald eyes staring directly at him.

He stepped back a pace, eyes still glued to the scene playing out before him as the older boy drew Miguel into his arms tracing patterns on Miguel's bare back.  
His Miguel.  
Gloating mouth turned into a pitying smile as the emerald eyed boy raised and lowered a shoulder slightly as if to say _what can you do.  
_Anger.  
Hands formed fists.  
Distressed.  
He wrapped his arms around his chest backing quietly away from the door, the reddish orange haired boy planting kisses along Miguel's neck…  
Pain.

Mixed feelings weretearing his heart apart.  
Betrayal.  
The soft questioning in the back of his mind…  
For how long?

He shook his head again and again as he slipped out of the gaze of thieving emerald eyes.  
Miguel was his.  
Grief.  
Was his…  
Realisation.  
Was… is past tense.  
More Pain.

He walked slowly, meaninglessly down the hall and back out the door, collapsing against the wall outside the apartment still shaking his head slightly from side to side. He wanted the images out of his head; but they wouldn't leave. Gloved hands gripped his sides tighter as he pressed his back against the wall, eyes squeezed tightly shut; so no tears would escape.  
Useless.

………

Eyes watched from the darkness of the other side of the hall, watching the boy as he got up off the wall… watching him decide what to do… watching him look constantly at the apartment door… watching him running down the stairs.  
Following him.

………

...well thats the first chapter... what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

…Claude's POV…

I run.  
My eyes stinging as hot tears run down my cheeks mixing with the rain that beats down against me in shawls. I don't know where I'm going I just keep running, putting as much distance as possible between myself and them… I don't understand… how long?… why?  
Why would Miguel do this to me!

I slow my pace, my breathing heavy, my clothes clinging tightly to my body now soaked through thoroughly. I keep moving stumbling slightly as I try to grasp what I had just seen… Miguel… My Miguel… with… I shake my head vigorously… I don't want to think about that! Him, his hands… his…  
I'm running again.  
Exhausted or not, I'm running again still not clear where I'm running to… where am I to go now… now that… even while running I cant stop thinking about it… I cant understand… I gave him everything… I did everything… everything I could to please him…

I stop feeling the rain lighten and look up surprised to see the vast expanding ocean stretching out along the horizon; I'm at the beach. I collapse onto me knees and sit down, hands are fists pressing painfully against the top of my legs, my eyes tightly closed; I don't want to cry.

It's useless. Pathetic even… but it hurts… I tried so much just to please him… tears are streaming down my face again as the rain starts up. I shut my eyes tightly but the memories wont go away, his hands, his arms… he was gloating at me… my breathing's getting shallower and I try to calm myself down but it's no good. I wrap my arms around my chest gripping my sides trying to think of anything besides Brooklyn.

Brooklyn… he was a friend of Miguel's but not just Miguel, he was a friend of mine… he knew… he knew how much I loved Miguel because… because I told him and he'd always tell me how much he loved… he loved…  
"Kai!" I gasp. Brooklyn had always been dating Kai! Did Kai know? I can't believe I didn't realise this before now.  
"I can't believe it… he was staring me in the eye the whole time and… and I didn't link him to Kai until now," I scold myself for my selfishness…  
"It doesn't matter, I already knew."

I turn around quickly at the sound of another persons voice and I'm shocked to see Kai standing beside me. I just stare at him until I realise what I'm doing and quickly turn away.  
"Brooklyn told me about Miguel some days ago… I'm surprised Miguel didn't tell you."  
I see him sit down beside me but I don't want to look at him… I must seem so weak to him… he too lost someone… someone he cared for… yet he's… he's so composed.  
My eyes widen slightly as I feel Kai's hand gently but forcefully turning my face to look at him.  
"It's all right to cry… to be sad."  
I hear him tell me, but I don't care…I still can't bring myself to look at him.  
"If it makes it easier for you… I cried… for along time… until I was able to suppress the feeling."  
"That's not healthy…" I whisper, trying to imagine Kai crying… I cant… It just makes me cry even more… to imagine someone like him reduced to tears… it would be sad to see something so proud so broken.


	3. Chapter 3

...thankyou to all of you who have reviewed this story... i hope you al enjoy this chapter .

Chapter 3

I'm slow to realise that Kai had already let go of my face yet even when I do I don't turn away again… I don't know why… I just don't… I just draw my knees up to my chest and burry my head in my folded arms and cry. I feel pathetic, so insignificant to be sitting here crying in the company of Kai; someone everyone speaks so highly about… I wonder why…  
"Why did you… How did you know…" I try to ask, not bothering to lift my head off of my arms, but even so I can't seem to get the words out anyway…  
"I followed you after seeing you leave your apartment."  
I hear him say, I just nod slightly and retreat into my mind only to be confronted with the haunting memory of Miguel…

I stiffen at a loud clap of thunder and peer up over my arms as lightning races across the horizon followed by more thunder.  
"We should get going."  
I look around; Kai's already standing up, looking down at me. How pathetic must I look to him right now. I shake my head before proceeding to try and wipe away my tears as my crying eases… the pain however remains the same… will it ever go away? At the moment it feels like it will just stay… stay and slowly build up until it consumes me…

I feel someone tap my shoulder and I look up; Kai's still here. He doesn't seem to realise I have nowhere to go… I can't go back to that… not after what I watched there. I cringe slightly as he grips my shoulder before dragging me up until I'm standing. I'm suddenly afraid to look at him… is he mad? Disgusted? However he soon lets go of my arm and walks forward a few paces before turning around and staring at me.  
"You can stay at my place. I'm not just going to leave you out here, nor am I going to stand out here."  
He turns around and I hesitate slightly before running after him.

I follow him the whole way, always one pace behind him not paying any attention to where exactly we're going… my mind keeps going back to my apartment… to mine and Miguel's bedroom… this will be my first night alone in along time… and this thought just adds to my pain. Pain I'm ashamed to show in front of Kai… I cant understand how he can bare to keep everything inside and to himself… I cant… it just eats away at me and causes me more pain.

"You can stay in my room, I'll take the couch."  
I suddenly look up, surprised to see myself standing in the middle of a decent sized apartment… I must have been so out of it… I look out the window briefly its raining and I can see the tops of some of the smaller buildings though I can remember ever walking up the stairs. I must have been so deep in thought…  
"I don't want to kick you out of your bed…" I tell him shaking my head from side to side slightly… it was good enough that he put up with me back on the beach… let alone allow me to come back here.

………

I open my eyes again and glance at the digital clock from where I lie curled slightly on Kai's couch… it's been three minutes since I last looked at it.  
"Cant sleep?"  
I look up, surprised to see Kai sitting on the table beside the clock, a half finished glass of water in one hand. I nod my head in reply… I cant sleep… or I just don't want to… not alone… not with what happened earlier tonight. Memories haunt my sleep… so used to having Miguel always lying beside me… always being with me…


	4. Chapter 4

I look away as I feel my eyes watering rapidly… I had hoped I had run out of tears to cry earlier… I guess you can never run out of tears.  
"You don't have to hide your feelings… I know what Miguel meant to you. And like you said it's not healthy."  
"Then why do you…"  
"It's how I cope when I know no one cares."

I looked back at Kai at this last statement of his just in time to see the sadness etched into his face before it was replaced with blankness… however his eyes… they still showed everything… sadness… pain…betrayal… and something else…

I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of anything and he had already stood up, placing the now empty glass in the kitchen.  
"You know sometimes it's easier to sleep when your not always thinking about what the time is."  
He unplugs the clock and then walks towards a door way at the other end of the room… I guess that's where his bedroom is… his and Brooklyn's room… I close my eyes trying to get to sleep wondering if it hurts Kai to spend the night alone… all this time always having someone there to hold you…

………

I open my eyes, its still dark and still raining heavily though now I cant tell what time it is… how long did I manage to stay asleep for this time? 5 minutes? I sit up and look around the room… it big, dark and empty… lonely it is to be out here. I try to go back to sleep but it's useless, all I can see is Miguel with Brooklyn… the emerald eyed boys hands trailing along Miguel's naked body…

I stand up abruptly. Why? I don't know. But the sudden movement managed to at least clear my mind. I look around… I don't like it out here… its to dark… to foreboding… I start walking towards where I had seen Kai disappear to before. Wondering if he's still awake, I creep into his room instantly spotting him lying calmly on his back, eyes closed… I turn and walk awaysuddenly feeling likeI shouldn't be snooping around his room.

"You came here for a reason."  
I freeze… I thought he was asleep… he couldn't have known I was here… I turn and look over my shoulder to see him sitting up against the bed head.  
"Can't sleep…" I tell him and try and leave again… for some reason I don't like the fact he caught me in here… I don't even understand why I'm in here… all I know is out there… out there its… lonely…

"I'm sure that's not the only reason…"  
I turn and face him, and shake my head in agreement… I know it's not the only reason… but how do I explain this to him… this emptiness I feel… loneliness…  
"You're not used to being alone?"

I nod and look at him surprised at my selfishness… how easily I forget that he too had lost Brooklyn… someone I'm sure he loved dearly… I guess that's the problem with Kai. He holds all of this inside… locked away where people cant see it… and when you cant see something you instantly begin to forget that it was even there in the first place… that's the problem with people like Kai… if they don't let people know that they're hurting people will eventually forget all about them and their pain…


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I?" I ask suddenly taking a step towards his bed but stopping myself quickly when I realise exactly what I had asked… I feel myself going red slightly… I don't understand why so I go to turn to leave, trying to avoid any awkwardness but he stops me again.  
"I understand… what it is your going through… your loneliness that is."  
I turn back to face him, he's lying down again on one side of his bed looking at me curiously… questioningly… hopefully… does he want the company as much as I do?

I crawl up onto his bed and lay down beside him only to find myself drawn into his arms, my head resting on his chest as he lies on his back.  
"Now sleep."  
I hear him tell me bluntly, he sounds tired… maybe I did wake him after all. I push any thoughts out of my head and relax in the warmth of his arms my eyelids already heavy; this is far better than being alone out there on the couch.

…Kai's POV…

I run my hand gently along Claude's jaw line before carefully tilting his head towards me, good; he's asleep. I sigh and look up at the ceiling as I adjust to the presence of Claude, I haven't had someone willingly lay with me in along time… since Brooklyn told me…  
I can remember it as though it was yesterday, mainly because it haunted the back passages of my mind so often…

Brooklyn had left me a massage at our apartment one afternoon asking me to meet him at the park, so I did. He was there waiting for me with Miguel. I had already jumped to the conclusion before he even had a chance to say anything; it explained why he was becoming so distant lately.

He had left Miguel sitting on the park bench before approaching me, a sad smile plastered on his face as the realisation that I guessed what was going on dawned in his eyes. Hearing him actually speak those condemning words was what really got to me, it cleared everything up with no room for misunderstanding; he was leaving me for Miguel. I hadn't stuck around long after that, just turned and trailed off slowly towards my apartment feeling like shit.

He didn't come home that night but dropped in during the morning to make sure I was still breathing. I told him to leave and I'd be fine but he stuck around, Miguel wouldn't be able to see him for another hour or so… we sat mainly in silence before he got up and told me I'd get over it… he told me it wasn't him I truly loved; I didn't understand what he meant at that point of time... I don't know if I do even now.

The next time I saw him he dropped by with Miguel to tell me he would be moving in with him latter this week. I asked how Claude took knowing that Miguel would be leaving but they exchanged a look and told me Claude didn't know yet. As it turned out Miguel didn't want to tell him, didn't want to see the pain in Claude's eyes as he found out. That had been the main reason they had come over. Claude.

The last time I saw either of them Miguel asked me to look after Claude for him… so I followed Claude to his apartment, then to the beach and finally brought him back here knowing how he must be feeling…

I sigh and close my eyes, I should get some sleep, I look down at Claude, he seems to have gone to sleep easily. I wrap my arms loosely around him, his presence surprisingly comforting; a change from being alone. But what now?

.  
..  
... what now? good question... i should just leave it... or continue...if anyone has any ideas on what should happen feel free to tell me... i'm open to suggestions :)


	6. Chapter 6

…Kai's POV…

I feel relaxed… I don't understand why but I just do, this calmness that lingers as I lay here, eyes closed shrouding my mind in a darkness that blocks out the ugly scarring thoughts of the passed week. I don't want to move, to think, to breath, afraid that anything I do could shatter this peaceful feeling and send me hurtling back to the harsh reality that is my life now. But is it really all that bad? I don't know, there are still a lot of things I'm still trying to understand… all I know is I'll eventually have to wake up.

I open my eyes… it's still early, the sun merely rising above the horizon outside and the sky is a slowly brightening blue colour, but what else is new? I go to shift myself but stop, feelingthe familiar yet unfamiliar weight on my chest; Claude. Yes… he's still here and this only confirms the harsh reality of life; Brooklyn left me as Miguel left Claude and now the two of them are together. Where does that leave me… leave Claude? There are still many questions I have that remain unanswered. Why tell me to look after Claude? Why not Matilda? She's someone who was probably closer to him than I.

I sigh uncertainly, there are many things I don't understand, many of them may never be answered, some only I can probably answer and some Brooklyn could answer… but would he tell me? Would he explain to me how he could say that it wasn't him I loved when I've cried over him nights on end… until tonight. I look down at Claude, he's still asleep but it's not a peaceful one like the one I had… it's all shown on his face; the pain that's eating him up inside, his subconscious mind is all that's keeping him from crying.

I glare at the window but it's not in anger for what Brooklyn's done to me… it doesn't make sense but the feeling of betrayal, the feeling of being abandoned seems to have been lost amongst this feeling that I can't give a name. No, I'm not angry at Brooklyn he made the effort to tell me… he told me… at least tried; it's Miguel I'm frustrated with. But why… why when I look at Claude, his arms wrapped around me as if afraid I'll leave and he'll be left alone once more, why do I get this feeling? Why can't I explain this feeling that washes ever me when I see the pain etched into his face… I guess its one of those things I'm yet to understand.

It seems wrong that Claude had to find out the way he did… witness what he did. Did Miguel even think about how much this could affect him? I guess some people prefer not to consider what their actions can do to those they leave behind them… those they toss aside once they've had enough of them. I sigh, I probably shouldn't be so cynical of Miguel, he did come… he did ask, at least, for me to look out for Claude… that's still something I don't understand… why me? I wrap an arm around the boy lying on top of me, what could they expect me to be able to do when I toohave beenhurting.

I gently slide Claude off of me, watching momentarily as he lies there and though it's obvious that he's awake but pretending to be asleep, I let him lie… why spoil his attempts just yet. I search around my room for a clean set of clothes before heading into the bathroom and as the water runs over my body I wonder what it is I'm to do with him now… where is he to go now that Brooklyn's moved in with Miguel… is he to stay here with me?

Dried and dressed I walk back into my room just in time to see Claude quickly close his eyes as he catches sight of me walking in through the door way.  
"You know you can't sleep forever," I tell him, sitting in front of him on the bed. I watch as he shakes his head slightly, crystalline tears seeping out from beneath his eyelids as he does so. I sigh and close my eyes the unusual feeling returning suddenly… is it an understanding I have to what he might be feeling? I don't know. I open my eyes again and gently wipe away one of his tears… this odd sense of compassion I have towards him… this frustration with what Miguel has done to him… and what Brooklyn told me. All things I don't understand… yet all of these feelings… they all seemed connected… the only one who knows the truth for now is Brooklyn for it was he who told me.

"You can stay here, but try to relax. Don't dwell on it too much," I tell him as I go to get up, butI stop asIfeel his arms wrap anxiously around one of mine. I turn around to see him looking up at me with those tear stained eyes of his and the feeling resurfaces… this feeling I can't name.  
"I'll be back," I tell him, but he shakes his head as though he's fearful that I won't return.  
"I promise, I've just got some… things I have to take care of," only then does he loosen his grip but this feeling I havestill remains strong…


	7. Chapter 7

...Kai's POV...

I walk outside and along the street, its oddly bright out here, the sun now out after being hidden behind the rain clouds for so long. People to are beginning to come out of their houses crowding along the streets and shops, not paying any attention to whom they bump into. I walk off the main street and into the park, a shortcut between my apartment and the one Claude used to stay at with Miguel, I've used it many times before though now there are kids running, playing and screaming everywhere, it makes me prefer the days when its cold and rainy; at least then there'd be some peace.

It's not a long walk from the park to Claude's old apartment and already I'm climbing the stairs in search of the floor, then the door; found it. I knock at the door and stand waiting as I listen to the muffled voices coming from behind the door then the sound of approaching footsteps. The door swings open gracing me with my first sight of Brooklyn in a long time; he looks like he's only just got out of bed… and a lot of other things, I'm sure I don't want to know what he was doing with Miguel before I got here.

"I thought you'd come by sooner or later, didn't think you'd make up your mind this quick though," I hear Brooklyn tell me, smiling as though he knows something, before stepping aside and allowing me into the apartment.  
"Make my mind up about what?" I ask him, eyeing his half dressed body… I rid my mind of any of those thoughts and glare at him impatiently as I wait for him to answer.  
"For Claude to move in with you, Miguel's already packed up his things."

I don't know how to respond but Brooklyn just smirks and shakes his head slightly that knowing smile brighter now than it was before. He walks off into the apartment and I follow, I hadn't exactly thought of having Claude move in with me, not consciously at least. But I guess the thought must have been there… somewhere still hidden from me or it might have been that Claude moving in with me would have just been considered natural, where else was he to go? I guess it doesn't really matter now, Brooklyn was right, Claude's things was one of the reasons I had come here and therefore that probably meanthe would be living with me.

I followed Brooklyn out into the small living room to see Miguel lying on the couch in a simular state to Brooklyn. He stood up when he saw me and walked over to us.  
"Claude's things are there," he told me pointing to two bags leaning against the wall, "is he alright?"  
I just stared at him in disbelief and agitation, _'is he alright?' _he stands before me reeking of sex with Brooklyn and asks me that, while Claude's in despair at my place from seeing Brooklyn screwing his boyfriend, and he dares ask me if he's alright. I glare at him, raising my hand and there's aloud smack that echo's off the walls. I look down at Miguel who seems stunned into shock, one hand pressed against his reddening face; serves him right.

"What the hell was that for!" he demands glaring at me, I just stare at him in disbelief, _he doesn't know? _I drag him up with one hand and raise my other to hit him again. He cringes as I stop; my hand no more than a centimetre from his face. I sigh in frustrationand push him away from me, he's not worth the effort.  
"Seems you've become pretty protective of Claude haven't you?"

I turn around and frowned at Brooklyn, surprised he didn't even move to stop me from going to hit Miguel a second time. I watched as he walked over to Miguel, wrapping his arms around him and gloating at me at the same time.  
"I told you it wasn't me you really loved." I go to open my mouth to say something but Brooklyn shakes a finger at me indicating for me to be quiet.  
"Don't deny it Kai, it might have been me you loved in the beginning but after awhile it was just because I was all you knew."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** haha its been so long since I last continued this that I don't even have the first 7 chapters, or any of this fic on this computer… its all still on my old one XD well I thought I should probably finish it, or at least update so here's the 8th chapter lets see what you think

..  
…

…Claude's POV…

"_Don't' dwell on it…"  
_That's what Kai told me but how can I not dwell on it? Didn't he also dwell on Brooklyn's decision or did he just say such a thing for my sake? I sigh and roll round in the bed until I can comfortably look out the window at the blue sky of a new day; the rains have stopped. The bright blue skies sadly do nothing to lift my spirit only making me wish for the storm clouds once more; a miserable rainy day to fit my mood. I get up for lack of anything better to do and peer out the bedroom door and at the rest of the apartment; it doesn't seem like Kai's home yet.

I walk slowly and purposelessly over to the window before leaning against the frame and looking out over the rest of the buildings towards the thin stretch of ocean on the horizon; did Kai really lead me all that way. I never realized it was this far, from here to the beach… before all… before all of this the four of us used to meet up and go down to the beach; a double date is what Matilda always called it. We all used to do lots of things like that, I usually suggested them and the others just seemed happy to go along with it besides Kai who never seemed to want to go anywhere unless it was on one of these double dates.

I wipe away the tears that threaten to flow freely before opening the window and allowing the breeze the flow into the room as I try to relax and forget. It's useless, I can't forget even though its clear that there will never be anything I can do to go back or to change how things have turned out; I cant stop feeling the pain. I hold my hand outside the window and look up, approaching from behind the apartment building are rain clouds.

"I've brought your thing's; its been decided that you can live here now if that's what you want,"  
I quickly look over my shoulder to see Kai standing in the doorway leaning on the frame; at his feet are the two bags I had used to move into my other apartment…I nod my thanks not sure if I could make out the words; this was just another reminder that it was all over.  
"There's a towel for you in the bathroom, now shower and get changed," Kai told me in a blunt and to the point manner and I watched him turn and walk out into the other room before hurrying to do what he said; I don't now why but it seemed to take my mind off of everything even if it was only for a brief moment.

…Kai's POV…

I sat down on the couch momentarily listening to the sound of the shower starting up before looking out the window; Brooklyn's words echoing around my head. I found myself smirking, Brooklyn spoke the truth; that was the only explanation I could come up with because deep down I know that it is true. When I look back now its more obvious making me wonder why I reacted how I did in the first place when for weeks there was no emotional love between us; we just were. I know that now for a fact, on both our parts we knew we were just together because we had always been together; we were both looking for a way out. It's just taken me longer to realize it though it explains why I was never really angry with Brooklyn; by hooking up with Miguel he had freed me.

Though what about Claude? I know what all this means to me, like Miguel had become Brooklyn's new interest all those weeks ago, deep down Claude had become my own which added an explanation as to why Brooklyn and I would only ever 'go out' on a double date with those two. I know why I so easily agreed to watch over him and have him move in with me but unlike Miguel, Claude didn't decide to end things to be with me. That's one of the main differences with mine and Brooklyn's situation; he won't be a rebound.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thankyou Serlene for the review and motivation to continue, the next chapter should be up early-mid december

**Chapter 9**

I'm going to be one aren't I, a rebound that is…

Kai walked over to the window and peered down into the bustling street below. Sighing heavily he lent his head against the glass. He hadn't thought really thought of that till then and now he wished he hadn't. It only complicated things after he had only just gotten his mind sorted out. But did it really matter that he was the rebound guy… wouldn't just being there for Claude make him happy enough?

He looked up at the sound of the bathroom door closing to see Claude standing there running a hand through his damp hair. Could he really let himself be happy with a guy when he didn't even know if it was he he wanted?

"Feel better?" Kai asked, feeling like he needed to say something, anything.

"Ah…yeh…kinda," Claude replied, unsure if Kai was referring to the shower or about Miguel. He slumped onto the couch and stared at the kitchen counter. He glanced at Kai quickly, unsure what to do or say. Should he thank him for last night? Would he be welcome again or would he be expected to sleep on the couch?

"Get up, we're leaving."

Claude looked up and saw Kai standing briefly in front of him before heading towards the door. He paused briefly, wondering what was going on but hastily got up and followed.

…Kai's POV…

I walk down the street, Claude at my side. He's watching me curiously as I lead him quickly down the street. However I slow my pace realizing that even I'm not sure where we're going. I just needed to get him out of the house… or was it me that needed to get out? I'm not sure anymore. There's too many uncertainties in my current situation. Like when he came into my room last night; was it because he wanted me or because it reminded him of Miguel. The latter is the most plausible choice.

I pause at the lights and curse Brooklyn. Some may think it's unfair to be cursing him; he's done a lot for me over time. However he always seems to come out on top; he's doesn't have to worry about being a rebound.

We cross the road and, not being able to think of anywhere else to go, I decide to take the shop route towards the beach. I look over my shoulder when I realize Claude's not at my side. He's making his way gloomily through the crowd of happy shoppers a couple paces behind. I sigh, no doubt thinking about Miguel. I keep walking towards the beach; he'll catch up. However when I reach the next set of lights he's nowhere to be seen. Shit.

…Claude's POV…

I don't know why Kai left the house or where he's taking me but at the moment I think I'd rather have stayed in the apartment. At least if we had both stayed in there I might have been able to go 20 minutes without being reminded of Miguel.

We used to hangout a lot down at these shops. So many memories were made week after week up and down this area. It used to make me happy, now they're just an annoying reminder that it's over. He was probably sleeping with Brooklyn when we came down here the last few times. It's the same all over this place, everywhere there's some memory waiting to remind me.

I pause in front of one of the real-estate agencies that are scatted throughout the town. That's what I need; to leave this place. To go somewhere new and make new memories… I look at one of the signs in the window there's apartments available in towns to the north and south of this one. I sigh, could I really just up and leave behind everything I have come to know?

A lady passing with screaming kids brings me out of my thoughts. I look around suddenly realising that Kai's no where to be seen. I mentally kick myself as I scan the crowd as I head in the direction I remember last seeing him go. I hurry through the crowds, not caring who I bump into, just hoping I can find Kai. I should have being paying more attention. Kai has his own problems but he was nice enough to come find me, to let me stay… to let me sleep with him. I feel myself blush slightly but shake it off.

"S-Sorry," I mutter after running head first into someone.

"There you are." I looked up and sighed in relief at the sight of Kai looking down at me with an unusual expression on his face. Was he worried?

"Sorry… I got distracted," I mutter, I didn't mean to make him worry it's no way to repay him. Maybe I should leave; I wouldn't be burdening anyone then.


End file.
